Wishy-Washy (267)
Wishy-Washy, A.K.A. Experiment 267, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to grant any wishes he hears, but the wishes are granted literally. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Bio Experiment 267 was the 267th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to grant any wish he hears, but he takes the wishes literally, and thus the wishes rarely turn out quite as expected. Jumba tried to use 267 to become the supreme ruler of the universe by wishing it, but due to 267's literal nature, when the wish was granted, Jumba turned into a school ruler. 267 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 267's pod eventually made its way into a bag of seed, and was thrown with the bird seed into a flock of seagulls. One seagull flew off with the pod, but accidentally dropped it into a public swimming pool, activating 267. When 267 heard a nearby woman wishing to her friend that she had a husband, 267 granted the wish by replacing the woman's friend with a disgusting husband, then fled the scene. 267 later spied Lilo, Stitch and David. When David said he wished that there were some big waves to surf, 267 granted the wish by causing tsunami-sized waves to appear. Stitch then spotted 267 sitting atop a palm tree and climbed up after him. When Stitch tried to coax 267 down, the latter used his wand to throw Stitch off the tree. Lilo then wished to herself that she and Stitch could just skip to the part where they capture the experiment, causing 267 to grant the wish and teleport into Lilo's arms. Lilo and Stitch took 267, whom they named Wishy-Washy, back to their home, where Jumba explained Wishy-Washy's past. Lilo and Stitch later took Wishy-Washy to the beach, where Wishy-Washy granted Lilo's wish that David was the smartest man in the world. Lilo and Stitch then made Wishy-Washy Pleakley's responsibility. However, Pleakley used up many wishes on Magnificent Man toys and gifts before Gantu arrived and wished to have Wishy-Washy, which Wishy-Washy granted. Gantu took Wishy-Washy back to his ship with him, where he wished for Hämsterviel to turn into a pet rat, for the ship to become invisible, and for all the goods in the galaxy. However, in spite of all these wishes, Gantu remained depressed, and thus wished for Cynta, his college crush. However, it turned out that Cynta had become hideous and spiteful over the years, prompting Gantu to order Wishy-Washy to undo the wish. Lilo and Stitch shortly after launched a rescue mission on Gantu's ship, during which Gantu wished that his blaster was 20 times more powerful. Lilo then wished for Gantu's giant blaster to turn into a giant salami, and 625 wished for the giant salami to turn into a giant Italian salami sandwich, which 625 ate. Lilo and Stitch then escaped the ship with Wishy-Washy, back to their house, where Jumba discovered there was only one wish left from all the wishes granted on Gantu's ship. Lilo used this last wish to undo all of the wishes previously granted, returning everything to normal and rendering Wishy-Washy useless. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Wishy-Washy, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Wishy-Washy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Wishy-Washy is a lavender-bluish and light purple teddy bear-like experiment with small white fairy-like wings that enable him to fly and a pink belly that turns white when all the wishes are used up. He also has a "wand" on his head that lights up every time a wish is granted, and a small meter on his stomach that indicates the wish limit. Special Abilities Wishy-Washy will grant any wish he hears, though the wish will turn out very literal and likely not quite as expected. However, Wishy-Washy ploses his wish-granting power when the wish limit runs out. Weaknesses Wishy-Washy becomes powerless once the wish limit runs out. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series